


One-Shot Collection

by soapysudds



Category: DreamSMP, Karl Jacobs - Fandom, QuackityHQ - Fandom
Genre: Aftercare, Choking Kink, Daddy Kink, Dream Smp, F/M, Gamer boyfriend, Karl Jacobs - Freeform, Light Bondage, NSFW, One Shot, Quackity - Freeform, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, dom/sub relationships, dream team, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28559019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soapysudds/pseuds/soapysudds
Summary: I'm just doing a bunch of dsmp one-shots, I will not under any circumstances be doing minorsI haven't really written anything like this before so I thought id give it a shot :DFeel free to give me suggestions and constructive criticism :)
Kudos: 39





	1. Karl Jacobs X Fem!Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Your boyfriend Karl Jacobs is on a call with his friends while off-stream, and he won't give you any attention >:(

You were snuggled up in your boyfriend, Karl's, bed, you were wearing only loose shorts and one of his sweaters, you were patiently waiting for him to be done with his friends so you guys could watch movies together, Karl had been in a call for maybe 3 hours, and although he was having fun, you were starting to become desperate for attention. All of a sudden you had an idea, and a good one.

You walk over to Karl's desk, bend over and hug him from behind, letting your head rest in the crook of his neck, he lets out a soft giggle.

"Everyone, say hi to Y/N," Karl says excitedly, his energy as he said this reminded you of a spastic dog excited to be with its owner. 

You allowed yourself to blush as you said, "Hi everyone!"

Through Karls headphones you hear a few different responses, some of them awe's, some of them kissy noises, and lots of laughter, followed by everyone saying hi.

You laugh as you stand up straight, grabbing a chair and pulling it next to Karl's.

You sit for a few seconds before putting your hand on Karl's thigh, you look up to see him blushing. You check how far away the mic is from Karl, making sure it wasn't too close to him, then you lean into Karl's ear.

"I need you, I want to feel you," you whined. 

Karl's eyes widen, and he clears his throat and whispering back "I need to do this, It's for a video. I'm sorry, I'll be done soon."

You move your hand farther up Kar's thigh, looking down to see a tent growing in his pants. You let out a small mischievous chuckle before slowly palming your boyfriend through his pants. 

He gasps, and you can hear somebody from the mic say, "Dude are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just got a really bad cramp in my leg," Karl responds, trying to keep his breathing as steady as he can.

"Aww, you guys, Karl is getting old," you hear somebody respond, you could hear the laughter coming from Karl's headphones.

You stop palming Karl for a few seconds, only to hear him let out a small whimper, it was loud enough for you to hear, but not loud enough for the mic to pick up. 

Hearing how desperate he was made you want to push him further. You unzip his pants and Karl lifts his hips, allowing you to pull his pants and boxers down at the same time, once you pulled them down he quickly kicks them off. His erect cock springs up once it was uncovered, Karl is huge, 9 inches at least, you hear him halt his breathing, most likely from the sudden exposure, you stare at it for a few seconds, noticing precum already dripping down himself. You smirk, lubing your hands with spit. You grab his cock, circling his tip with your thumb. Karl arches his back slightly in a desperate attempt to keep himself from moaning. You keep circling his tip, letting your thumb pass offer his slit a few times. He arches his back more as he writhes in pleasure underneath you, causing you to stop moving your hand. Meanwhile, you take your free hand and place a hand on his stomach, he relaxes, letting his back fall back into its original position. He lets out a quiet whimper and you giggle. Karl talks to his friend as you start moving your hand up and down his cock. After a few seconds, he quickly goes on mute, letting his head fall back as he releases a breathy moan. 

"Fuck, just like that," he whimpers.

You speed up your pace just a little bit, Karl moans, and you stop moving completely right before his release. 

Karl whines, and collects himself before unmuting his mic, "Hey you guys, I'm getting really tired, I think I'm gonna head out"

You hear everyone say goodbye as Karl leaves the call. He quickly throws off his headphones, rolling his desk chair backward.

"Are you ok with this," you quickly ask.

"Yeah," Karl responds. 

You quickly remove your shorts before sitting on Karl's lap, he places his hands on your hips, with you having your arm over his shoulders and around his neck. You start grinding on Karl's cock, he bucks his hips again and you moan due to the sudden friction.

"Fuck your so wet," Karl whispers. 

You stop moving for a few seconds before lining him up with your dripping pussy, it slides in with ease, fitting perfectly inside of you, its a sign that he owns you almost. Karl lets his head fall back as you start to bounce up and down on him, you start rolling your hips back and forth as he whimpers, he's dick starts hitting all the right places and you moan, speeding up your pace you start to kiss his neck, hitting Karl's sweet spot, causing him to grunt. Soon enough you were in pure ecstasy, you were seeing stars, and Karl was whimpering, nearing his climax.

"Fuck," Karl whines as he cums, his dick twitching inside of you. The feeling of him releasing inside of you makes you reach your climax.

You whimper, rolling your head back, along with your eyes, before collapsing onto Karl's chest, still sitting for a couple of seconds before getting off of Karl. 

"Hey, dummy, I'm gonna go shower, do you want to hop in with me," Karl says, breathing heavy after you get off of him.

"Yeah, sure," you respond smiling.

Both of you make your way to the bathroom and strip, Karl turns on the hot water, and both of you step in. He grabs you from behind and peppers kisses on your neck. He lets go and quickly grabs the shampoo, washing your hair gently, you rinse it out as he shampoos his own hair, then you repeat with the conditioner. He then takes your favorite body wash and lathers it onto a loofa, gently massaging you, making sure to clean every inch off you, then repeating with himself. After that both of you get out and wrap up with towels. you sit on the bed as karl takes out a sweatshirt for you to wear, you throw it on and then he quickly chooses something or himself to wear. As karl gets changed you snuggle under the covers. Soon enough Karl is in bed with you, cuddling up close to you.

"Youre so pretty what the heck, this isn't fair," he says giggling.

"You are too dummy," you respond, laughing quietly.

"Is it movie time," Karls asks. 

"Of course," you respond.

Karl puts on a movie, and soon enough you two are falling asleep in each others arms.


	2. Quackity x Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What started as you taking your best friend Quackity's beanie, quickly turned into something passionate.

You and Quackity were sitting on the couch in his living room scrolling through your phones. A lightbulb went off in your head and you quickly got up off the couch and made your way behind it. You tiptoed over to where he was sitting down, you paused for a few seconds, making sure Quackity didn't know you were behind him. You quickly snatched the beanie he was wearing and took off with quackity quickly following.

"You asshole," quackity said playfully laughing. 

He was backing you up to a corner of the hallway. You panicked, quickly handing the beanie behind your back, letting it rest in between the arch of your back and the wall behind you. 

"How are you gonna get it now, huh bitchboy," you ask.

Quackity looks at you dead in the eyes, but as you look back in them you see something firey, something passionate. You feel your breath get stuck in your throat.

"Why don't I show you," he says, this time his voice more gravely and much less playful than before. You lower your head, feeling a familiar heat bubble in your stomach, it sends waves of heat coursing through you. 

He puts one of his hands up against the wall, his hand lining up with your head, with his free hand he lifts your chin, looking at you for a few moments before kissing you. His lips were soft, and at first, he kissed you softly, it was sweet and savory, and in an instant, you started to kiss back, stopping every couple of seconds to smile. 

You drop the beanie and move your hands so that they're around his waist, you pull him in, feeling his hard-on rub against your thigh, making you get even more turned on. quackity quickly gets more and more aggressive, you returning the same energy. He bit your bottom lip, sending a wave of pleasure and pain through you. You part your lips and let out a soft moan, he takes this as an invitation and slips his tongue into your mouth, he quickly moves his hands from the wall and your chin, instead, placing on on your back, leaving the other to snake through your hair. 

He pulls away, "Are you ok with me going any further, if you tell me to stop I'll stop," quackity says while breathing heavily, lust still in his eyes. 

You feel your heart flutter in your chest, "I'm more than ok with this," you say trying to catch your breath. 

Quackity moves his hand to the back of your thighs, signaling you to jump up, and you do. He catches you with no problem, carrying you to his bedroom. With every step he takes, you feel his erection through your leggings, rubbing against your wet core. You let out whimpers every time he hits your clit, feeling him get harder and harder against you. 

Once you get to his bedroom he sets you down, your legs slightly weak from pleasure. He reaches behind you, lifting your shirt. You were wearing a lacy red bralette. You Quickly remove your leggings. 

"You cheeky slut, not wearing any panties, and that bra, almost like you knew this was going to happen, you fucking whore," quackity mumbles, just his voice alone sends blood rushing to your core. 

He starts kissing you again, your hands on the back of his head, his hands unbuckling the buckle to his belt. Once he has his belt off he stops kissing you, swiftly removing his pants and boxers, and then his shirt, leaving him nude. He reaches behind you and unbuckles your bra and you allow the bra to fall off of your shoulders. He uses one of his hands to press you into him. He uses his free hand to tilt your head, exposing your neck, which he starts kissing and biting at, causing you to bite your lip to muffle your moan.

He mumbles into your neck, "Oh come one princess, let me hear all of the noises I cause you to make."

You shiver and feel your knees go weak. He seems to notice and he quickly picks you up, you wrap your legs around him. He brings you over to his bed sitting down so that you're straddling him on the edge. He flips you over, grabbing your throat lightly. 

You whimper, waiting for him to do something as you feel the blood pump in your core, causing Quackity to smirk.

"What's that? I can't hear you, you have to use your words."

"Please , please fuck me, I need you," you whine.

Quackity lines himself up with you, grabbing your hips as you lay on his back, he inserts the tip of his cock into your pussy, he slowly thrusts in and out of you, that way you can start to handle his size, you realize he was huge, maybe 10 inches, and every time he goes deeper and deeper you whimper more and more. Once you were adjusted to his size, he starts thrusting into you as hard as he can, hitting your sweet spot over and over again, still squeezing your throat, he squeezes slightly harder, causing you to moan and grab the bedsheets.

"You like that huh, you're my little slut, you got that?" 

You whimper, causing him to thrust harder, hitting your spot more aggressively. 

"I thought I told you to use your words."

You let out a few loud moans before muttering, "Daddy, I'm close, please-" 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Quackity groaned, clearly enjoying the nickname you gave him.

"Daddy, please -fuck- please let me cum."

"Fuck princess- go ahead, cum on Daddy's cock."

He thrusts with the same energy as before, only having to thrust a few more times until you finish, you tilt your head back and buck your hips, rolling your eyes into the back of your head you cum. quackity keeps thrusting into you, letting you ride out your climax, he mumbles a string of curses, his thrusts getting sloppy rapidly, and with one more hard thrust, he cums, groaning. You whine, a tear flowing down your face as you feel his cock twitch when he releases, he pulls out, letting go of your throat. You collapse into his bedsheets, closing your eyes as you pant. You hear footsteps and water running. You were about to sit up, but you feel a cold damp cloth, wipe you from the bottom of your folds to the top. You gasp, and just as quickly as the cloth was there, it was removed again. 

You feel two hands underneath of you, one under your knees, another under your neck. Quackity picks you up and you groan, being set back down on the bed, this time sitting up.

"Lift your arms," quackity instructed. You listen, only to have a t-shirt thrown over your head. once it was pulled done you lower your arms and lay back down, your head landing on a pillow. Within seconds he was behind you, acting like a big spoon. 

He starts playing with your hair as he whispers in your ear, "You did so well, I'm proud of you."

Before you succumb to sleep, you whisper a small "I love you."

"I love you too," quackity's voice sounded like honey, you savored the voice as you fell asleep.


	3. Dream X Fem!Reader

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Dream were out in a fancy restaurant with some of his friends and you decided to be a brat. Needless to say, Dream got a little bit frustrated.

You were laying in your boyfriend's bed, scrolling through your phone, waiting for him to be done recording footage for his video. He walked in the door, immediately coming over to the bed, snuggling up to you and showering you in kisses. You let out a small laugh.

"Are we still going out to dinner? If we are we need to start getting ready. I'll get ready downstairs, and you'll get ready in here," you say.

"Yeah we're still going, Sapnap is riding with Karl," He responds running his hair through your hair.

"Close your eyes while I get my stuff, I want what I wear to be a surprise to you."

"You so mean," he says with puppy dog eyes.

You laugh, standing up and grabbing your things from your drawers, looking back at Dream to make sure he wasn't peeking. You run towards the door as you shout, "I'll be done soon!"

When you get downstairs you head into the bathroom. You strip down, looking at the clothes you brought. A set of white lacy lingerie with an underwire, the lace was soft and had cloud-shaped sequins. Attached to the underwire, straps were accentuating your curves, delicately wrapping around your waist, connecting at the back with a white, felt, sun-shaped hook. The bottom was a thong, still lacy, decorated with the same sequins as the top. There was a purple elastic that sat at your hips. When you slipped on the lingerie set, it was soft, and you felt confident, craving eyes on you. You then slip on your dress, a chiffon slip dress that hugged your waist, the spaghetti straps held up the fabric that loosely hugged your chest. The bottom had a slit in it, underneath the slit was a lace covering you had sewed on so that you looked more modest. You looked at yourself in the mirror, deciding to put on mascara and lip gloss. You decided to wear your natural hair, fluffy, it framed your face, making you look soft and fragile. You smile at yourself and head back upstairs.

"Took you long en- Woah," Dream said as he stared at you with hungry eyes. 

You chuckle, a blush forming on your face. You look at him. He was wearing black pants and a long-sleeved button-up. The pants hugged his upper legs slightly, falling loose near the bottom. They fit him perfectly. The sleeves hugged dreams biceps, and the bottom of the shirt was tucked into the pants, and where they met was a black belt with a silver buckle.

Your mind wandered, thinking about his belt wrapped around your hands as you beg him to touch you. You were only snapped out of your trance when Dream said something to you.

"Hey pretty thing, your staring. We have to go," he says, giggling.

Your eyes widen slightly and you blush while looking down. He takes your hand and walks you to the car, opening the door for you, etc, etc. He always loves to go over the top about babying you, and you loved it.  
______________________________________________  
When you get to the restaurant Nick and Karl were already there. You spot them, smiling and waving as you make your way over. You four were at a table near the corner of the restaurant. It was fancy, everyone was dressed up, the lights were bright and the tables were made with granite to match the floors. Dream said that he would pay for everything, he spoiled you and all of his friends constantly. Dream focused his attention on his friends, catching up with them. You were tolerant at first but soon became needy, craving attention from Dream. You tried talking to him or placing your hands on his thighs under the table. 

All of the gestures went unnoticed or ignored. Because of this, you decided you would be a little bit of a brat. You would look at Sapnap from the corners of your eyes, smirking at him, winking at him. Dream seemed to catch on fairly quick. You were about halfway through your food when he noticed, Nick rolled his eyes when you would do things like this, he knew it was meaningless, but Dream took these more serious. Everyone finished their food, and on the way out Dream stopped you. He grabbed your hand tightly as he dragged you to the bathroom.

"What the fuck was that," he said harshly.

You try and play innocent, saying you didn't understand what he meant. He knew you were lying.`

"Now listen here you fucking whore. You flirted with my best friend, in a public setting, in front of me." The way he said this made your legs tremble as you felt a familiar warmth grow in your panties.

You whimper, "You were ignoring me, I-I'm sorry."

He leans closer to you, placing a firm hand on your throat. "Do you know what happens to whores? They get punished."

You were getting wetter and wetter by the second. You nodded at him. He kissed you, hand still on your throat, backing you up into the wall. You moaned on impact, your back hitting the wall with force. You sling your hands up into Dream's hair as he uses his free hand to rub along your thighs. He bites your bottom lip. You gasp, and he forcefully pushes his tongue into your mouth. He lets go of your throat, moving his arms down to lift you. You let him, and he takes you over to the bathroom sink, setting you down on the sink. He starts to kiss and bite at your neck, littering a string of hicked from your jaw to your chest, stopping above the fabric of your dress. He lifts you over your head, slipping it off as he looks at you like you were his prey. He raises an eyebrow and leans into your ear again, using his hands to slip off your thong

"Well, would you look at that, not only did you use extra effort to look pretty for daddy, your already soaking wet for him. Such a needy little slut."

You whine, grabbing his hand, moving it to your dripping pussy.

"Beg for it. If you're going to act like a desperate slut with my friends you're going to prove to me how bad you want it."

"Please Dream I-"

"That's not my name princess."

"Daddy please- I need it, I-I'll be good again I promise."

"That's right, I guess you've redeemed yourself a little bit."

You whine, looking at him in his eyes, they were lust-filled. He bit his bottom lip before moving his hand to your slit. He dragged his finger up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. but you knew if you whined he would stop, so you put up with it. He stuck in his middle finger, curving it as he pushed it in and out. You whined, being sensitive because of how horny you were.

He kissed you, letting his free hand roam to the back of your head as he stuck a second finger in. You moaned into his kiss. You felt yourself nearing your climax as he continued to finger you. You continued to moan, whimper, and pant, cumming on his fingers as he continued to kiss you.

When he pulled his fingers out of you you were left, feeling empty. and you whined. He smirked, pulling away from the kiss, wiping away the drool that accumulated at the corners of your mouth. He quickly moved his hands to his belt, unbuckling it, instead of tossing it to the side he used it to wrap your wrists behind your back. 

You bite your lip, desperate to be filled.

"Please Daddy, just fill me up already, pound me until I'm leaking your cum-" You were cut off to a hand to your throat, pulling you off the counter, turning you around so that you were bent over the counter, ass in the air. You gasped as he slammed you into the counter. Dream smacked your ass and you whined. You could feel Dream rubbing his hard-on against the back of your thigh.

"Daddy's little whore is going to stay quiet as I pound into you, got it," He said growling.

You nod, feeling him insert the tip of his cock into your pussy. He started thrusting into you, gently at first, that way you could handle his 10-inch length. Once you got used to his size he started thrusting in and out of you violently. Sounds of skin slapping skin instantly filled the air. 

"You look so pretty taking me all in princess, letting me use you like the little cum dumpster you are," he groaned.

You chocked back a moan as he hit your g spot, he could tell he hit it and he pounded into you until you whined.

"I thought I told the whole to be quiet," he said as he grabbed your throat, the blood going to your head became restricted as you started seeing stars. 

Your eyes threatened to spill tears as he abused your body.

"Go on, let it all out, there's the point now that you've slipped up."

Dream still managed to keep his pace steady and you wondered how he was still going, you were nearing the second climax you've had tonight and he seemed to be fine. You listened, either way, moaning and whimpering every time he slammed into you. He trusted harder, and you felt the ball of pleasure in your stomach explode as you came on his dick as you let tears roll down your face. Your eyes rolled into the back of your head as he continued to thrust in and out of you. You knew he was going to make you come completely undone underneath his commands. 

"Fuck, don't stop," you whined. You wanted him to use you, and he did, he keeps pounding into you, his thrusts becoming sloppy rather quickly. And within minutes he came inside of you. 

He pulled out of you, reaching beside you to the napkins next to you. He wiped the cum that was dripping from you, throwing the napkin away quickly. 

"Get on your knees," he said, grabbing your waist as you stepped down, careful not to let your legs give out underneath of you. 

Once you were on your knees you knew exactly what to do, you spat onto Dream's cock, using your hand to re-lube his dick. You wrapped your tongue around his tip, swirling your tongue before taking as much of his length into your mouth as you could. He grabbed your hair, pushing your head farther down. You feel the tears building up in your eyes again as you try and take him fully. Within a few seconds, he was face fucking you, you were a gagging mess. You hummed, sending vibrations up Dream's body, causing him to groan.

"Fuck I'm close baby."

His cock hitting the back of your throat over and over again not only pleasured him, it pleasured you as well, and with another hum, he came, his cum shooting down your throat. When he pulled out you swallowed, opening your mouth to show Dream.

"Your such a good girl, you always do so well for me baby," Dream said lovingly. He quickly pulled his pants up, reaching behind your back to undo his belt from your wrists. Once he did you allow yourself to collapse into his chest, he smooths your hair with his hands as he hugs you.

"So good baby, I love you so much."

"I love you too," you whine. Your voice harsh and rough from moaning.

He reaches behind you, grabbing your dress, and slipping your thong into his pocket. He lifts your arms, slipping the dress over your exhausted, tired body. He helps you stand up, wrapping his arm around your waist.

"I've already paid, it won't be too long of a walk to the car."

You nod, walking to the car with him. As always he opens the door for you, and you let out a small laugh as you step into the car.  
_________________  
Hi, no aftercare with this one, i feel like its already really long :)


End file.
